


spinning on that dizzy edge

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (due to situational issues), Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash February, Painplay, Post-Episode: s01e04 Raising Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle is not happy about all of them traveling back to the vampire nest, the very one they already almost died in, to rescue the mundie boy, <i>again</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spinning on that dizzy edge

**Author's Note:**

> title from the cure's just like heaven because i am easily amused and it fits them too well

Isabelle is not happy about all of them traveling back to the vampire nest, the very one they already almost died in, to rescue the mundie boy, _again_. She's sure if Alec were here- and okay, she'll take the blame on pushing him to be the one to stay with Magnus in case the lair was attacked again- but there's no way in hell they'd be meeting with Camille Belcourt. 

But Camille has Simon, is willing to negotiate in the lobby of her hotel during the day, and it's pretty much the safest trap they could ask for. Jace isn't able to convince Clary to stay at the institute- Isabelle doesn't bother trying. It's odd to prepare for the impromptu off the books rescue mission, part two, without anyone telling them not to go and with fresh runes they head down to Hotel DuMort.

Camille is waiting for them, sitting on the lobby's desk. Simon's bound, blindfolded, and gagged with his own personal guard. It's overkill, but it definitely has the desired affect on Clary as she tugs on Jace's hand. _Great_ , Isabelle can't help but think, now the vamp would know she could demand almost anything in exchange. 

“I'll assume you children haven't found the cup yet?”

“No,” Clary says, arms crossed tight against her chest. “If that's all you wanted, just give Simon back!” 

Camille laughs daintily, like tiny glass shards crunching underfoot. “I think not. Perhaps we could bleed one of you for a week? It's been _ages_ since I last had shadowhunter blood.” 

Izzy can't help a shiver, and Jace spits out a “ _No_ ,” before Clary can offer to be their personal blood bag until death. 

“There must be something else,” Clary tries, desperation creeping into her voice as her eyes find Simon again. 

“That necklace was once mine,” Camille remarks, and Izzy fights not to fiddle with the pendant. 

“You want the Amor in exchange for Simon?” Jace asks, incredulous. 

Clary's eyes flash, and she hisses, “It's only a stupid necklace! We're talking about Simon's _life_.” 

Camille laughs, sauntering over to Isabelle, brushing her hair aside. “Tempting, but no. I'd rather borrow the latest wearer for a night.” 

Isabelle smirks, doesn't flinch when the cold fingertips brush against her collarbone. This is a game she knew how to play well, and she can't help some curiosity- she'd never slept with a vampire before. “Will I be returned in the same condition?” 

“Near enough.”

“Izzy, we can't trust them not to kill you. They could swarm you,” Jace says, and when Clary doesn't jump down his throat about not doing everything to save her best friend, she's worried he may have a valid point. 

Camille sighs, turning away to say to Raphael, “Put the boy away.” 

“Wait!” Clary calls out. “What about a neutral place?”

“Clary! That's not-” Jace starts. 

“That could work,” Izzy interrupts. “Meliorn's?” 

Camille just looks at her for a moment, before a bitter laugh crosses her lips. “Of course it was the damn Seelie. He certainly owes me a few favors, we can meet there.” 

“At nightfall, and you'll bring Simon.” 

Camille smiles, “I look forward to you.” 

And Izzy strong-arms Jace and Clary out of there before they can say something that messes up the fragile deal. 

.

Clary watches Isabelle get ready, chewing on her bottom lip. It's cute, in a very mundane way, how she worries. 

“What if she kills you?” 

Isabelle finishes her eyeliner before shrugging. “Unlikely. It's not in her interest to kill me, it'd fuck her over politically. It'd be way more likely for a usurper to kill me and blame her.” 

“That… _really_ doesn't make me feel any better. Are you sure about this? There might be another way.” Clary trails off, and Isabelle doesn't correct her. She knows, she just feels guilty. 

“Your mundane is showing,” Izzy jokes, twirling around. “How do I look?” 

Clary sighs, “Gorgeous as always.” 

.

“So what, do you have a glass I can slice my wrist over?” Izzy asks, trying to lounge on the familiar bed like she isn't re-casing the entire room to know exactly how quickly she could kill the vampire. There's a new emptiness, random things missing from all over the room, and she wonders if the other woman already grabbed potential weapons. 

Camille sniffs, “What's thrumming through your veins should never be contained by a mere cup.”

“But your mouth is fine?” Izzy can't help but snark, watching Camille across the room. She expected the woman to come closer by now, isn't sure how she should be acting. There was a natural script to these exchanges, and Simon was already safe, but Camille didn't seem very interested in the usual way of things. 

“Meliorn doesn't mind us crashing here for the night then?” Isabelle asks, trying to suppress her nerves and fill the silence.

Camille smirks, “He will be spending the next thirty years in his own land.”

Izzy can't stop an eyebrow from raising, Camille must have more power than she thought if she didn't blink over possibly incurring the fairy queen's wrath. “Pity, he was rather fun in the sack.” 

Camille's grin widens, fangs poking out. “I'm more than happy to compensate for that.” 

“Well this is the most effort anyone's ever gone through to get to my body,” Isabelle says, only half sarcasm, “so have at it.” 

And in a blink she takes her up on it, scrunching up her dress and sinking her fangs into her thigh. It isn't the pure pain she expects, in fact the pleasure feels stronger, and she only has a moment to wonder if it's because of her high pain tolerance or-

“Fuck,” Izzy groans, pulling none too lightly on Camille's hair. 

Camille's suction stops abruptly, only teasing licks toying with her newest wound. She grins up at her, blood smeared over her lips and chin, and Isabelle's hips buck up.

“You- why'd you stop?” Isabelle asks, breathless.

“Just wanted all of your attention,” Camille purrs before sinking her teeth higher, right into her mons. Izzy _screams_ , unable to distinguish her own feelings, entirely trapped in the intensity. 

Camille swallows the angelic blood, beyond pleased. If she were as romantic as some of her fool children, she'd say she finally found her Persephone.


End file.
